List of dubstep remixes
The following is a list of songs that have been remixed by dubstep artists. *Alex Clare - Too Close (Distance Remix) *Alice Deejay – Better Off Alone (Lymph Project Remix) *Amon Tobin - Kitchen Sink (Boxcutter Remix) *Art of Noise – Moments In Love (Caspa Remix) *Asa - Catch You (KOAN Sound remix) *Asking Alexandria – A Lesson Never Learned (Celldweller Remix) *Avicii - Levels (Skrillex remix) *Ayah Marar - The Raver (Xilent remix) *Bassnectar - Bass Head (MRK1 Remix) *Bassnectar - Heads Up (SPL remix) *Bassnectar - Heads Up (The Glitch Mob Remix) *Bassnectar - Voodoo (Beats Antique Remix) *Bastille - Overjoyed (Distance Remix) *Bat for Lashes – Daniel (Mt Eden Dubstep Remix) *Benny Benassi - Cinema (Skrillex remix) *Björk - Hollow (16bit remix) *Black Eyed Peas - Rock That Body (Skrillex remix) *Blackdown - Crackle Blues (Burial Remix) *Blue Foundation - Eyes On Fire (Zeds Dead Remix) *Borgore - Foes (16bit Fuck Hoes remix) *Bring Me the Horizon – Sleep with One Eye Open (Tek-one remix) *Burial - Distant Lights (Kode9 remix) *Calvin Harris - Feel So Close (Nero remix) *Calvin Harris - I'm Not Alone (Doorly Remix) *Calvin Harris - We'll Be Coming Back (Killsonik Remix) *Calvin Harris - You Used to Hold Me (Nero Remix) *Chase & Status - Hitz (Dillon Francis remix) *Culprate - Don't Do That (Flux Pavilion Remix) *Cutline - Die For You (Shock One remix) *Cutline - Runnin' (Rollz remix) *Datsik - Automatik (Melamin remix) *Datsik - Retreat (Elite Force Remix) *Datsik – Retreat (Excision Remix) *deadmau5 - Ghosts'n'Stuff (Nero remix) *deadmau5 - I Remember (Caspa Remix) *deadmau5 - Raise Your Weapon (Noisia Remix) *Digital Mystikz - Ancient Memories (Skream remix) *Distance - Fallen (Vex'd Remix) *Distance - Night Vision (Skream's So Nasty Version) *Distance - Traffic (Goth-Trad Remix) *DJ Fresh - Gold Dust (Flux Pavilion Remix) *Doctor P - Sweet Shop (Flux Pavillion remix) *Does it Offend You, Yeah? - Wondering (Dirtyphonics remix) *Dreadzone - Gangster (Trolley Snatcha remix) *Dubba Jonny - Home (InContext Remix) *Ellie Goulding - Explosions (Gemini Remix) *Ellie Goulding - Lights (Bassnectar remix) *Ellie Goulding - Starry Eyed (Jakwob remix) *Ellie Goulding - Under the Sheets (Jakwob remix) *Ellie Goulding - Your Song (Blackmill Dubstep Remix) *Enter Shikari – Juggernauts (Blue Bear's True Tiger remix) *Example - Kickstarts (Bar 9 remix) *Example - Last Ones Standing (Doctor P Remix) *Excision - Sleepless (Xilent remix) *FaltyDL - Human Meadow (Boxcutter remix) *Flight Facilities – Crave You (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix) *Flux Pavilion - Voscillate (Roksonix Remix) *Freestylers - Cracks (Flux Pavilion Remix) *Ghislain Poirier – Blazin' (Modeselektor Remix) *Hadouken! - Oxygen (Gemini remix) *Hadouken! - Turn The Lights (JFB remix) *i SQUARE - Hey Lady (Skrillex remix) *Imogen Heap - Hide & Seek (Roksonix Dubstep Remix) *Jakes - Warface (D*Minds Remix) *Jamie Woon - Wayfaring Stranger (Burial mix) *Kid Sister – Pro Nails (Rusko Remix) *Kill the Noise – Kill The Noise (Alvin Risk Remix) *Krewella - Alive (Hardwell remix) *Krewella - Live for the Night (Pegboard Nerds remix) *Krewella - Live for the Night (Xilent remix) *La Roux - In For the Kill (Skream's "Let's Get Ravey" remix) *La Roux - In For the Kill (Skrillex remix) *Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Skrillex remix) *Lady Gaga - Bad Romance (Skrillex Remix) *M'Black – Heartbreak (Bare Noize Remix) *Massive Music – Find My Way (Kode9 Remix) *Milanese - Mr Bad News (Clark Remix) *Milanese - The End (Untold Remix) *MJ Cole – Sincere (Nero Remix) *Modestep - To The Stars (Break The Noize & The Autobots Remix) *Monsta - Holdin' On (Skrillex & Nero Remix) *Mount Kimbie - Carbonated (Peter Van Hoesen Remix) *Mount Kimbie - Maybes (James Blake remix) *Mount Kimbie - Serged (FaltyDL remix) *N-Type - Way of the Dub (Caspa remix) *Nero - Crush On You (Knife Party Remix) *Nero - Me & You (Dirtyphonics Remix) *Nero - Me & You (Roksonix Remix) *Nero - Must Be The Feeling (Flux Pavilion Remix) *Nero - Promises (Skrillex & Nero Remix) *Nneka - Heartbeat (Chase & Status 'We Just Bought a Guitar' mix) *Noisia - Machine Gun (16bit remix) *Noisia – My World (Posij Remix) *Noisia - Split the Atom (Kito remix) *Noisia – Stigma (Neosignal Remix) *Nosaj Thing - Fog (Jamie xx remix) *Pinch – Punisher (Loefah's SE25 Remix) *Porter Robinson - 100% In The Bitch (Downlink Remix) *Porter Robinson - The State (Skism remix) *Pretty Lights - Done Wrong (Opiuo Remix) *Pretty Lights – Prophet (Culprate Remix) *Rack'n'Ruin - Dazed & Confused (Skism's Baroque Out Remix) *Ramadanman - Revenue (Untold remix) *Reso - Axion (KOAN Sound remix) *Rob Zombie - Sick BubbleGum (Skrillex Remix) *Rusko - Cockney Thug (Caspa remix) *Rusko - Everyday (DJ Q Remix) *Rusko - Everyday (Netsky remix) *Rusko - Hold On (Sub Focus remix) *SKisM - Power (Eptic Remix) *SKisM - Rave Review (Dodge & Fuski remix) *Skrillex - Bug Hunt (Noisia remix) *Skrillex - Kill EVERYBODY (Bare Noize remix) *Skrillex - Kill EVERYBODY (KOAN Sound remix) *Skrillex - Make It Bun Dem (Klaypex remix) *Skrillex - Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (Dirtyphonics remix) *Skrillex - Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (Kaskade remix) *Skrillex - Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (Phonat remix) *Skrillex - Weekends!!! (Zedd remix) *Skrillex – Fucking Die 2 (€€ Cooper Mix) *Spor - Pacifica (Chasing Shadows remix) *Starkey - Stars (Ital Tek Remix) *Stellamara – Prituri Se Planinata (NiT GriT Remix) *Sub Focus - Could This Be Real (Joker mix) *TC – Where's My Money (Caspa Remix) *The All-American Rejects - The Wind Blows (Skrillex Remix) *The Heavy – How You Like Me Now? (Joker Remix) *The Prodigy - Invaders Must Die (Chase And Status Remix) *The Prodigy - Omen (Noisia Remix) *The Prodigy - Take Me To The Hospital (Rusko Remix) *The Prodigy - Warrior's Dance (Benga remix) *The Prodigy – Breathe (NumberNin6 Remix) *The Prodigy – Smack My Bitch Up (Noisia remix) *The Prototypes - Cascade (Cutline Remix) *The Prototypes - Suffocate (Koven remix) *The Streets – Blinded by the Lights (Nero remix) *The xx - Islands (Untold remix) *Thom York - And It Rained All Night (Burial Remix) *Toasty - Angel (Si Begg remix) *Toasty - The Knowledge (Untold remix) *Toasty - The Knowledge (Vex'd mix 2) *Toasty - The Knowledge (Vex'd mix) *Tritonal - Still With Me (Seven Lions remix) *Tunnidge - 7 Breaths (Distance Remix) *Twin Atlantic - What is Light? Where is Laughter? (Skrillex Remix) *Underworld – Rez (Bassnectar remix) *Untold - Stop What You're Doing (James Blake remix) *Vex'd - 3rd Choice (Loefah Remix) *Zedd - Shave It (501 Remix) *Zedd - Spectrum (KDrew remix) *Zomby - Spliff Dub (Rustie remix) *Zomby - Spliff Dub (Suhk Knight remix) Category:Remixes